Rouge écarlate
by SunWings
Summary: Nous savons que le Prof n'a pas complètement disparu. La preuve, il fait encore quelques apparition de temps à autres. Mais que se serait-il passer si il s'était donner la mort? L'émission serait t'elle comme celle que nous connaissons actuellement? SLG Prof/Panda Death fic.


Hey! Ch'ui vraiment ravi de vous présenter mon premier one-shot!

Comme vous avez du le comprendre il parle de Maître Panda et du Prof de Salut les Geeks (SLG)

ATTENTION! Ceci est une death fic! Dépressifs passer vôtres chemins!

Bien sur Mathieu et ces personnalité ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il est neuf heures du matin et tout le monde est réveillé chez les Sommet. Normal, ils vont tourner le premier épisode de la saison quatre de Salut les Geeks! Juste avant le tournage, Mathieu prit à part le Prof pour lui parler.<p>

-Prof… Commença-t-il.

-Oui Mathieu?

-Je suis désoler mais…la rubrique Science Infuse va pour la saison quatre être remplacer par l'Instant Panda…

-Que…Tu me vire de l'émission!? S'exclama le Prof.

-Tu feras quelques apparitions de temps en temps!

Le Prof jette un regard à Maître Panda et vu que ce dernier regarder le sol avec un air gêner. Preuve qu'il savait se qu'il se passait. Il se re concentra sur Mathieu. Il ouvrit la bouche et les seuls mots qu'il prononça furent:

- Mathieu Sommet, je te haï!

Puis il partit en vitesse vers son labo, en espèrent que personnes n'avais vu les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ces yeux. Il s'écroula sur son lit et laissa les larmes mouiller son visage. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Pendant quelques instants il resta face au miroir présent dans la salle. Après quelques minutes passer à regarder les larmes couler sur ces joue via le miroir, il balança son poing devant lui, et son reflet se brisa. (Hé hop! Sept ans de malheur!) Il récupéra l'éclat le plus tranchant et partie s'asseoir au milieu du labo.

* * *

><p>Pendant se temps Maître Panda était bien loin de se doutait de se qu'il se passer. Il voulait s'excuser auprès du Prof. Arriver devant la porte de se dernier, il leva la patte et frappa timidement. Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte et entra silencieusement.<p>

-Prof? T'est là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le son d'un objet tombant au sol, se fit entendre. Le Maître se précipita vers le lieu d'où venait le bruit, avant de s'arrêter horrifier par se qu'il voyer. Le Prof était allongé au sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les poignets entailler. Une tache de sang était apparut autour de lui, imbibant peu à peu de rouge sa blouse autrefois immaculé.

-Non! Non! Prof! Pourquoi ta fait sa?! Cria le chanteur en s'approchant du blesser.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Le savant leva faiblement une main vers l'ursidé, et passa un doigt sur sa joue, avant de laisser son bras retomber lourdement au sol.

-Prof! Tu ne peux pas me faire sa! Tu ne peux pas mourir!

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse souffla rapidement un mot:

-Pourquoi?

Sa question pris le Panda au dépourvu.

-Je…Prof…Je t'aime!

Le scientifique eu un petit sourire et répondit.

-Moi aussi Maître. Je t'…

L'ursidé ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et s'empara de ces lèvres. S'en suivie un long baiser, suivie d'un autre. Lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire cessèrent de se mouvaient, le Panda compris que celui qu'il aimer aller mourir. Et il hurla. Si bien que tous les autres débarquèrent dans le laboratoire.

-Non Prof…S'il te plait…Ne me laisse pas…

-Je t'aime. Furent les derniers mots du scientifique.

Le chanteur compris que c'était fini et laissa libre court à ces larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à la blouse écarlate du mort. Mathieu s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mec…Ch'ui désoler… Tenta-t-il.

Le sang du Panda ne fit qu'un tour.

-TU OSE VENIR T'EXCUSER, ALORS QU'IL EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE?! Hurla-t-il.

Il reprit les paroles du défunt Prof.

-Mathieu Sommet, je te haï!

Et il partie, après lui avoir collé deux poings dans la figure. La porte claqua, et on entendit plus jamais parler du Panda. La légende raconte que son corps repose au fond de la Seine et que son âme a rejoint celle du Prof, dans les cieux.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, aller regarder un bon vieux Disney en mangent du chocolat! Et surtout:*voix du démon* S'il te plait pleure pas!<p>

La légende raconte que on peut laisser une review!

Il est déconseiller de tuer l'auteur, si on veut d'autre histoires!

SunWings


End file.
